The First Star
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: “The first star in the sky, make a wish.” ‘Why?’ “Hm, you never know it could come true.” ‘Just a silly human myth…’ Jazz/Prowl


Pairing: Jazz/Prowl

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own!

Summary: "The first star in the sky, make a wish." 'Why?' "Hm, you never know it could come true." 'Just a silly human myth…' (Jazz/Prowl)

Warning: **SLASH!! MALE MECH X MALE MECH!! YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

Inspired by the episode _Sea Changes_

_**The First Star**_

It had been another hectic day of chasing Decepticons and preventing them from accomplishing another one of their devious plans. Everyone was running low on energy and in need of a good recharge. All except for one autobot. Jazz sat outside the base, watching the sunset as the colors faded into deeper and richer tones. Golden yellow mixing in with orange and highlights of pinkish red, casting their beautiful colors upon the black and white 'bot.

Suddenly heavy footsteps approached him and then a familiar voice spoke, "Jazz, what on Primus are you doing out here?" Jazz smiled at the voice of his friend, Prowl, then turned his head up slightly to find the Datsun standing over him. "Just enjoying the view." Jazz replied with a grin. Prowl let out a sigh then turned to go back inside when Jazz asked, "Prowl, sit with me...please?" Prowl sighed again, struggling to not give into that adorable pleading tone.

Finally Jazz made the decision for him as he reached over and grabbed Prowl's wrist, yanking him down so they sat together. Prowl, caught off guard by the abrupt tug, let out a yelp but was silenced the moment he landed on his aft next to the black and white bot. "Heh, didn't mean to scare you Prowl." Jazz said, a grin on his faceplates and an amused tone in his voice. "I was _NOT _scared Jazz, surprised yes." Prowl replied firmly with a hint of irritation in his voice. Jazz didn't respond but gave him a brief look that said, 'Yea right.'

Jazz's gaze returned to the steadily darkening sky, as he seemed to be waiting for something. Prowl looked up and saw nothing of importance there. "Why are we doing this?" He asked shooting a skeptical look at Jazz. "Mm...you'll see." Jazz said softly. The two autobots sat there and about five minutes later, which seemed more like five _hours _later to Prowl, he was beginning to get tired of just sitting on the cold hard ground when he could be in his room…having a nice relaxing recharge.

He begun to stand and say, "Jazz, this is ridiculous I'm—" But Jazz took hold of his wrist again and pointed up at the sky excitedly as he replied, "Wait! Look there it is!" Prowl followed where Jazz's finger was pointing and found a brightly lit star there. It seemed to shine so bright amongst the blanket of deep blue in the sky. Jazz stood and smiled as he said softly, "The first star...Make a wish Prowl!"

Prowl was stunned then it quickly turned to anger as he nearly shouted, "You brought me out here for a STAR! So what!" Jazz just pouted slightly, making Prowl wince and instantly feel guilty about his outburst. "Come on Prowl, just make one wish." Jazz begged. Of course Prowl couldn't say no to that tone of voice or the way Jazz was looking at him, full lips in a wonderful pout. He let out a sigh, flustered but grudgingly agreed as he off-lined his optics for a moment to make a wish.

About a minute later he on-lined them again then looked down at Jazz, who was staring up at him expectantly. "Well...did you make your wish?" The black and white bot asked. Prowl nodded then turned and said, "We should head back, its late now and we better get our rest." Once again Jazz stopped him, but this time once he had Prowl's wrist in his grasp Jazz's arms closed around his waist. Prowl felt his circuits heating quickly at the close and intimate contact.

"Jazz..." Prowl asked softly. He turned around in Jazz's lose embrace, looking down with concern into that blue visor. Jazz didn't say anything, just leaned up and pressed the most softest of kisses against Prowl's lips. He pulled back and gave Prowl a sheepish smile. It made Prowl go weak at the knees as he put almost all of his effort into standing upright.

Just when Jazz's face seemed to fall, getting the impression that Prowl was appalled with disgust, the taller bot quickly reached out and touched Jazz's cheek. He leaned down and claimed those sweet lips with his own. Jazz returned the kiss with gusto as they pulled each other closer. Finally they parted and Jazz smiled happily as he said, "That was my wish..." Prowl just smiled gently at Jazz, caressing the black hips of the smaller autobot.

Kisses were exchanged and finally they decided to take it elsewhere. Jazz let go of Prowl, but slipped his hand into the taller bot's as they walked side by side into the base. "Say Prowl, what was your wish anyway?" Jazz asked as he glanced up at his lover. Prowl just smiled thinking, 'You already granted it.'

End

This episode was so cute and i just HAD to do something w/ Jazz & Prowl . Hope you guys liked! Also I never thought the idea of wishing on the first star existed so yea THANK YOU TRANSFORMERS! XD


End file.
